Strikestone/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : However, he is mentioned during a Gathering. When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors. After the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt, Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and disapprovingly asks if ShadowClan is really having brand new warriors mentor apprentices. Rowanstar retorts that when a ShadowClan cat is made a warrior, they are ready for anything. Thunder and Shadow :Strikepaw intently practices battle moves with Beepaw, and as such he doesn't notice the ThunderClan patrol walking into the camp. When Alderpaw is given permission to visit the nursery, Strikepaw and Beepaw finished practicing and watch the ThunderClan apprentice with narrowed eyes. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Crowfrost, his father, mutters why ShadowClan couldn't have smarter apprentices, Strikepaw and Sleekpaw hiss at him, asking if he was calling them dumb. :Strikepaw continues to snarl if he treated his kits better then they might've tried harder in their training. He threatens by reminding his father there are just as many apprentices than warriors, and the deputy would be wise to show some respect. He agrees with his littermates how ShadowClan has softened severely throughout the moons, and how the elder, Ratscar, used to tell stories of how feared ShadowClan used to be. The rebellion temporarily ends with Rowanstar ordering Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :Violetkit hears Wasptail call to Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw because their father is ordering the day's patrols. :When Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she wonders if Strikepaw would talk to her. However, she spots the tabby tom not paying attention to his mentor's demonstration. Suddenly, the rogues arrive at the camp. Stonewing and Strikepaw growl at their sudden intrusion. When the rogues request to join ShadowClan, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw are seen nodding in agreement. After Rowanstar denies their request to join, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. :She wants to start living the way according to herself and not listening to the rules of the Clans and of StarClan. Strikepaw agrees by saying he wants to choose his own path and not the path of others. He says that if Rowanstar agreed to take the rogues in, ShadowClan would've become very powerful. His littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, join Needlepaw when she declares her intent to join the rogues. Even though Strikepaw was in favor of the rebellion, he decides to remain in ShadowClan with his mother and father. :At the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he supposes he could find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces his warrior name—Strikestone, along with Yarrowleaf. Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates failed their assessments. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. When the sickness infects ShadowClan, Tawnypelt instructs that all healthy warriors will be sleeping the elders' den. Strikestone mutters they'll never get any sleep through Ratscar's loud snoring. A few days later, his father, Crowfrost, dies from the sickness. :Strikestone greets his mother with a purr as he mentions how he hopes Tigerheart, the new deputy, would organize more hunting patrols. He explains that Tigerheart's in Rowanstar's den discussing something. He lifts his head when the two cats reappear. Tigerheart orders him on a hunting patrol with Dawnpelt, Violetpaw, and Tawnypelt. He is chosen to go to the Gathering when several of his Clanmates decide they're not coming; they want a strong leader instead of Rowanstar. The rogues arrive, declaring they'll lead ShadowClan. Strikestone is reunited with Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker. When Sleekwhisker asks their mother if she missed her and Juniperclaw, Dawnpelt replies she still has Strikestone. When asked if he would leave, Strikestone replies he has nowhere else to go. He remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Strikestone is mentioned by Dawnpelt when she tells Violetpaw she's leaving. She tells her that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone ahead, so they can sneak away during the night without Darktail catching them. :Alderheart mentions Strikestone later, telling Mothwing that they arrived safely in ThunderClan, and how bad things got in the Kin. He also notes that he's afraid Darktail did something to Dawnpelt. :Rowanstar glances over at Strikestone and Juniperclaw after questioning where their loyalties lay, and he looks uncomfortable. Juniperclaw speaks for the two of them, admitting it was hard to say. :When Violetpaw goes to ThunderClan camp, she glimpses Strikestone and Juniperclaw and is relieved they made it safely. Darkest Night :At a Gathering, when Scorchfur points out that no cat had heard of SkyClan until ThunderClan told the other Clans, and that Firestar and Bramblestar had been keeping them a secret, Strikestone hisses that that is typical of ThunderClan. :Later, at another Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that he can no longer leader ShadowClan, Juniperclaw leans close to Strikestone and whispers in his ear. It is decided that ShadowClan will join SkyClan. :Soon after, when Violetshine becomes a warrior in the SkyClan camp, Strikestone is one of the ShadowClan cats who cheers her new name during the ceremony. :Strikestone is among the ShadowClan cats going to the Lake to see if Tree can truly bring back the dead, and witnesses the yellow tom bring back the cats Darktail had drowned, including his mother Dawnpelt. Juniperclaw asks the dead cats if Sleekwhisker, his and Strikestone's littermate, is among them. They explain that if they do not see the cats among them, then they are likely still alive. River of Fire :When Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are escorted to the SkyClan camp, Violetshine sees Strikestone and Juniperclaw touch noses with Sleekwhisker, who she remembers to be their littermate. :Despite Leafstar ordering Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf out of SkyClan, it is revealed that they are being kept in secret in ShadowClan's old camp. When Leafstar questions who knew about it, Strikestone's brother Juniperclaw instantly confesses, and the tom is followed by Snowbird and Scorchfur, are the parents of Yarrowleaf. Whorlpaw admits to it after them, and Strikestone reluctantly confesses that he knew about it as well. Leafstar is infuriated by their treachery and asks how she can trust any of them. Juniperclaw, saying that will all due respect to Leafstar, she did not listen to any of the ShadowClan cats, Strikestone included when they wanted Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf back in camp. Leafstar points out that Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt did not trust the two she-cats. :A storm brews and SkyClan is forced to take shelter during the storm. Violetshine begins heading for the warriors' den, but is stopped abruptly by Strikestone, who tells the black and white she-cat to wait. Violetshine turns her attention to the brown striped tabby and sees him staring out across the camp in the direction of the lake. The tom announces he can smell smoke and can see a red glow in the sky. Following his gaze, Violetshine sees what he is talking about; a fire has started in RiverClan territory Leafstar sees what Strikestone means as well, and orders SkyClan to retreat into their dens. :It is revealed that Sleekwhisker lied to both Juniperclaw and Strikestone about wanting to rejoin ShadowClan, and instead drugs Yarrowleaf with poppy seeds and kidnaps her kits, revealing her true loyalties lie elsewhere. :After hers and Finpaw's warrior ceremony, the newly named Twigbranch hears Brightheart yowl Bramblestar's name, Twigbranch sees Grassheart and Strikestone dash into the camp. Brightheart pants that she tried to stop them. Bramblestar demands to know why they were in ThunderClan's camp, and Grassheart informs Bramblestar that they weren't here to fight, and tells him that the missing ShadowClan cats have returned, including Bramblestar's nephew, Tigerheart, and she tells the leader that they need Hawkwing. Ignoring the ThunderClan cats' confused questions, Strikestone interrupts them and pleads for Hawkwing to come with them, revealing that Tigerheart was dead. Violetshine then follows rushes out of the camp with Hawkwing, who is following Grassheart and Strikestone after Bramblestar gave them permission him permission to see if he could help. Hawkwing asks the two cats why they were heading towards WindClan territory since the SkyClan camp is the other way. Grassheart informs the SkyClan deputy that Tigerheart is at the Moonpool since the cats who had journeyed with Tigerheart had insisted on taking him there. Strikestone then adds that Frecklewish and Puddleshine were already with him. Strikestone and Grassheart lead the three cats to the Moonpool, and eventually witnesses his uncle, Tigerheart, get revived by StarClan. :Although unnamed, he appears with the other ShadowClan cats in chanting Tigerstar's new name and follows the newly reformed ShadowClan back to their camp. The Raging Storm :Strikestone has gained his first apprentice, Blazepaw. He is spotted along with Grassheart by Violetshine, who oversee the gathering with expressions showing only bitterness. Tigerstar announces Tawnypelt's resignation as deputy, and appoints Juniperclaw in her place. Many cats speak out against Juniperclaw's promotion, noting that he betrayed ShadowClan and left to become a rogue. Tigerstar says that the choice is his and ShadowClan's, and the Clans do not decide for him. Strikestone yowls ShadowClan makes its own decisions, and he is supported by Sparrowtail, who yowls that no cat dictates ShadowClan. The two are joined by the rest of ShadowClan. When the gathering ends, Strikestone encounters Macgyver and the two toms stand face to face, their hackles up with growls in their throats. Leafstar orders Macgyver to let Strikestone pass, and as soon as Macgyver steps out of the way, Strikestone barges past him, closely followed by Blazepaw. :Strikestone is seen by Violetshine, leading a patrol with Blazepaw, Grassheart and Snaketooth. Leafstar orders her patrol to attack the ShadowClan cats, and Violetshine jumps down from a tree and lands squarely on Strikestone's back. Stunned, Strikestone collapses beneath her and attempts to shake the SkyClan warrior off. He manages to roll over her but is still unable to shake her off as Violetshine tightens her grip and begins pummeling his spine. Strikestone shrieks and staggers clumsily around, unable to help Blazepaw as he is being overwhelmed by Harrybrook. As Violetshine gazes around the battlefield, Strikestone regains his footing and is able to back into a tree, winding Violetshine. She lets him go, and Strikestone, his eyes flashing, raises a paw to swipe her muzzle. However, before he can, he is taken down by Hawkwing, and Violetshine sees Strikestone's blood splatter on the forest floor. Grassheart orders ShadowClan's retreat, and Strikestone, his eyes blazing at both Hawkwing and Violetshine, grabs Snaketooth and runs off, Blazepaw close behind. Hawkwing commends Violetshine's one-on-one with the brown striped tom. Violetshine admits she should have held on longer, but Hawkwing affirms that while Strikestone fought well, she held on longer than a cat normally would have. :When Alderheart visits ShadowClan's camp, Pouncekit tells Shadowkit that Strikestone and Blazepaw are giving them badger rides around the clearing, and Lightkit says the mentor and apprentice were going to race while they did it. Shadowkit claims he is having fun learning about herbs with Alderheart rather than playing with his older cousin and Blazepaw. :At a gathering, Tigerstar leads his cats into the clearing, Strikestone, and Tawnypelt bringing up the rear of the cats, staying completely silent. :Alderheart comes to ShadowClan's camp to help with Puddleshine's wounds. He sees Strikestone carrying a robin. Upon spotting the ThunderClan medicine cat, Strikestone drops his prey and demands to know why Alderheart is in the camp. Alderheart explains that Juniperclaw allowed him, and he wanted to check on Puddleshine. Strikestone nods, and jerks his head towards the Medicine den, claiming that Shadowkit had another fit. :Upon being informed that Juniperclaw had potentially poisoned Sparrowpelt, Bramblestar and Alderheart come to ShadowClan's camp. Strikestone, leading a patrol consisting of himself, Blazepaw and Snaketooth find them. Snaketooth demands to know why they were there, and Bramblestar explains that they want to speak to Tigerstar. Strikestone, suspicious, asks why. Snaketooth asks if ThunderClan doesn't have better things to do, given the recent storms. Blazepaw remarks that maybe the sun is shining on ThunderClan, and Strikestone sarcastically mews that the sun is always shining on them. Bramblestar, irritated, affirms that he needs to speak with ShadowClan's leader. Snaketooth and Strikestone exchange glances and Strikestone tells Bramblestar that they'll take him to Tigerstar, but they need to hurry since they have much more territory to patrol since SkyClan left. Alderheart, stunned that ShadowClan doesn't seem to care about SkyClan, asks if they're even concerned. Snaketooth asks why they would be since it's what they wanted. Alderheart reminds them of the coming storm, and Strikestone, unfazed, says that storms pass, and they've survived worse. The ShadowClan patrol brings the father and son to their camp. Bramblestar reveals to Tigerstar that both Alderheart and Violetshine believe that Juniperclaw poisoned SkyClan's prey by putting deathberry seeds in them. Strikestone, stunned demands to know if they are accusing his littermate of poisoning Sparrowpelt. Tigerstar, angered, affirms that they already know his stance on the matter and does not believe his deputy is capable of such an act. However, Bramblestar and Dovewing convince him to at least get Juniperclaw and have him speak for himself. :Tigerstar orders Scorchfur to fetch the deputy, and when Juniperclaw arrives, Strikestone races to his brother and presses against him, demanding that he tell the ThunderClan cats that their accusations are false. Juniperclaw does not acknowledge his brother, instead, focusing on Bramblestar and Alderheart. Alderheart tells Juniperclaw that he was aware of where he buried the deathberry seeds, Shadowkit saw him digging them up, and Violetshine saw him place the seeds in SkyClan's prey. Strikestone presses closer to his brother, and Tigerstar demands to know if the accusations are true. Juniperclaw admits he did saved them from countless battles, he got their land back and nobody was seriously injured except for Grassheart. Bramblestar growls that Sparrowpelt nearly died. Juniperclaw attempts to explain that he did it to protect ShadowClan. Strikestone, horrified, shrinks away from Juniperclaw, and asks if it's really true then. He curls his lip at his brother, and claims that only a rogue would use poison, asking if he had learned nothing from Darktail. Dovewing snarls that maybe he learned too much. Juniperclaw frantically tries to explain that he kept them from fighting and stayed loyal to ShadowClan. However, Tigerstar, stunned and angered, demotes Juniperclaw from his deputy position, and tells his nephew that he isn't even sure if he is even worthy of being a warrior. Strikestone later takes up guard when Juniperclaw is imprisoned in the warriors' den, still horrified at Juniperclaw's actions. However, when Shadowkit leaves camp, Strikestone and Tawnypelt search around the camp for him, and when Alderheart informs them that Juniperclaw used Shadowkit's disappearance to escape, Tigerstar shoves himself past Strikestone and scoffs that ShadowClan has no need for rogues like him. :At a gathering, the Clans begin to debate over territory, and Strikestone hollers that land must be given equally so SkyClan can stay by the lake. Eventually, Mistystar, Harestar, Leafstar, Bramblestar, and Tigerstar conclude that the borders will be shifted so each Clan gets equal land, as well as moving the borders so SkyClan now borders ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Tigerstar jokingly informs Bramblestar that ShadowClan needs a break from ThunderClan anyways, and Strikestone yowls that ThunderClan will miss the ShadowClan scent marks. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Strikestone pads into camp with Cloverfoot, Yarrowleaf, and Blazefire, returning from a hunting patrol. He comments to Yarrowleaf about prey hiding down their holes after she complains about the cold leafbare. :He is seen after fighting one of his Clanmates, Whorlpelt. They begin to claw at each other, only to be broken apart by Dovewing and be scolded for their behavior. Dovewing tells the two toms not let it happen again and to spend their energy helping their Clan. Strikestone promises her that it wouldn’t happen again. :When Cinnamontail and Blazefire go missing, he is a part of the patrol to find them. :Strikestone is one of the ShadowClan cats that supports Shadowpaw at the gathering when he doubts his Clanmates would support him. He voices his thoughts of believing the apprentice to be unusual, but, he believes there is no doubt StarClan would choose a ShadowClan cat. The Silent Thaw :Just before Shadowpaw leaves to receive his full name, he sees Strikestone puffing out his chest next to Pouncestep and Lightleap, clearly proud of his cousin for his achievement. :Bristlefrost runs into him and Yarrowleaf on patrol. Upon detecting her, Strikestone turns his good ear to her direction, and orders the young warrior to go back to ThunderClan when she informs the two that she needs to speak to Squirrelflight. Bristlefrost insists that Shadowsight will vouch for her. Yarrowleaf and Strikestone reluctantly bring her to their camp, flanking her as they enter. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Strikestone beckons to Snakepaw, who appears anxious after Tawnypelt is injured by Scorchfur. He tells the apprentice he's taking her hunting and waves his tail. Tigerheart realizes his nephew is trying to divert Snakepaw's attention from her injured mentor, and feels grateful for him doing so. Snakepaw asks the dark tabby if her littermates, Whorlpaw and Flowerpaw can come. Strikestone warily eyes their mentors, Scorchfur and Juniperclaw, and says they can hunt together, as the fresh-kill pile needs filling and the apprentices, whom he refers to as youngsters, can learn to hunt in groups. :Strikestone eyes Scorchfur warily, and Tigerheart wonders if Scorchfur is still enraged enough to claw at his Clanmates' eyes. However, Scorchfur simply dips his head and grunts his approval. The dark gray tom then leads the three apprentices and Juniperclaw out of the camp, Strikestone following behind them. However, Tigerheart stops the brown striped tom and purrs his thanks. Strikestone dips his head, and tells the deputy to not mention it, and follows his Clanmates out of the camp. :He is later on a patrol with Grassheart, Snakepaw, Tigerheart, and his brother Juniperclaw. He is present when Plumwillow goes across the border and catches a rabbit, but is more observant compared to his fellow Clanmates, who are ready to fight. Tigerheart tells Plumwillow to keep the rabbit. Snakepaw glances at Strikestone, and the warrior shrugs, stating that Tigerheart was the deputy. Afterward, Strikestone nudges Snakepaw back into the undergrowth. :He is selected by Rowanstar to go to SkyClan. After Rowanstar and Leafstar agree that SkyClan will give ShadowClan a rabbit, Strikestone says that at least they get a rabbit without bloodshed, while Juniperclaw says he hopes they could have given SkyClan a few scratches, and the two littermates pad ahead of the rest of the cats, before being followed by Grassheart, Snowbird, Flowerpaw and Snakepaw. :His uncle, Tigerheart, returns to ShadowClan, and is now the new leader under the new name of Tigerstar. Tigerstar sees Strikestone sitting with Juniperclaw and Stonewing, and sees the three of them eyeing him warily. The dark tabby assures them that he will make ShadowClan strong again, and gives a short speech. Strikestone remains silent afterward along with his Clanmates until Juniperclaw starts chanting their uncle's name, and Strikestone follows suite in yowling his name with the rest of his Clan. Squirrelflight's Hope :At a Gathering, Tigerstar reports how the Sisters permanently wounded Strikestone. He explains the Sisters strayed onto ShadowClan land and attacked the patrol. Sunrise had injured Strikestone's ear so badly that he lost his hearing in said ear. He is greatly bothered by his warrior's injury and uses it as a catalyst to hate the Sisters. Squirrelflight reports this to Tempest and the other Sisters, who had sought help in ThunderClan after Stonewing had severely injured Sunrise in the fight. The Sisters insist they were only defending themselves. :Strikestone attends a hunting patrol, and his patrol discovers ThunderClan cats waiting in their camp. Tigerstar cries out that the Sisters maimed Strikestone before the fight. At a Gathering, Strikestone snaps back at Leafstar when she mentions how the Clans murdered Moonlight. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' :He is mentioned indirectly by Tawnypelt, who thinks to herself that despite being kin, it doesn't feel like she's related to any of her family because of how divided ShadowClan was. Tigerstar mentions he sent out Strikestone on a hunting patrol, and they brought back a lot of prey. This irritates Tawnypelt as Tigerstar had named her ShadowClan's deputy, and he wasn't treating her as if she were one. :Strikestone gets into an argument with some other ShadowClan cats, and after Oakfur defends Rowanclaw, Strikestone replies that they lost ShadowClan to Darktail because of his leadership and ShadowClan needs to change if they want to survive. More bickering erupts, but they are broken apart by Tigerstar. :He is mentioned by Tawnypelt to be on guard duty when she and Shadowkit try to leave the camp during the night. Category:Detailed history pages